Astres
by Yaminoru
Summary: Bill est le soleil s'amusant de la lune. Dipper est la lune et déteste le soleil. Mais, que se passe t il quand Bill détruira la lune ? Se rendront compte de l'importance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ? Un pas suffit entre la haine et l'amour. BILL/DIPP


Il y a bien longtemps, le ciel étoilé détestait le soleil. Il y a bien longtemps, la lune exécré le soleil. La nuit détestait le jour. Alors que le jour resté indifférent face à la nuit, aimant pourtant beaucoup l'embêter, le taquiner pour passer le temps. La haine de la lune ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alors, un jour elle a décidé de se venger, attendant la prochaine éclipse solaire.

Le temps passe, la lune et le soleil se rapprochent, la lune bloque les rayons du soleil. Ils se retrouvent face à face. Le soleil représenté par un homme aux courts cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un jaune glacial, alors que ses vêtements n'est qu'une toge de même couleur. Tandis que la lune est représentée par un jeune homme aux cheveux courts bruns foncées, aux yeux chaleureux noirs et vêtues d'une cape de même couleur, lui couvrant le corps du cou aux pieds. Les deux hommes se font face, le soleil portant un sourire narquois face à l'air énervé de la lune. Ce fut l'étoile qui éleva sa voix étrangement glaciale en premier :

\- La lune est un homme, quel déception. Cela ne va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser j'espère !

\- Je ne m'amuserais jamais avec toi ! s'exclame la lune.

Un rire arrogant s'échappe de l'homme en jaune qui s'approche lentement de la lune qui ne recule pas. L'un face à l'autre. Quelques centimètres les séparent. Le jaune amusé. Le noir en colère.

\- Laisse-moi te posséder, ordonne le soleil.

\- Jamais !

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'est ce que moi, le magnifique soleil, l'être indispensable à tous, t'es fait ?

\- Indispensable ? Tu ne l'es aucunement ! Je vivrais beaucoup mieux sans toi ! Sans toi pour me faire disparaître aux yeux des autres ! Sans toi pour m'engloutir dans mes ténèbres ! Tous les jours, tu me fais disparaître ! Sans même que les humains apprécient mes étoiles, sans même qu'il n'admire mon ciel étoilé alors que toi, ils te bénissent !

\- Ho, intéressant... Tu es jaloux de ma beauté. Pitoyable. Donne moi ton corps et je te laisserais peut être plus longtemps aux yeux des mortels.

\- Jamais ! S'écrit le jeune homme noir, la rage montant encore plus en lui.

\- De toute façon, ton ciel est minable comparé au mien. Les animaux vivants pendant le nuit sont faible. La nuit n'est bonne que pour le sommeil et encore, bon nombre d'être vivant dorme tout aussi paisiblement le jour. La lune, la lune... Tu ne sers à rien.

Lentement, les deux astres s'éloignent à nouveau. La lune s'éloigne du soleil. Le soleil éblouissant à nouveau la terre, au grand réjouissement de tous les êtres vivants. Seule la lune, triste, n'en a pas le sourire...

A partir de ce moment, la lune se fit plus terne, les étoiles moins nombreuses, le ciel encore plus sombre, sans éclat... L'homme en jaune observe le noir dépérir. Il devrait en être enchanté mais ne l'est pas. Depuis leur existence, le soleil s'amuse au dépend de la lune. Alors si celle-ci, si celui-ci, n'en râle plus, ça ne l'amuse pus...Son camarade de jeu, son trompe ennuie ne joue plus... Le soleil a besoin de la lune. Le jour à besoin d'une lune radieuse... Mais l'homme en jaune le nie continuellement. Sous les yeux de la terre, les deux astres du ciel s'éloignent de plus en plus. Alors la terre décide d'intervenir. Elle envoie un message à la lune. « _Reprend confiance garçon de la nuit. Montre au jour ta beauté. Montre lui tes plus belles étoiles, ta plus belle clartés. Montre lui ton importance. Moi, je la connais et je suis honoré de te voir éclairé ma terre et mes habitants alors ne perd pas ton éclat_

La lune lut longuement ce simple message. L'hésitation passé, il décide de revoir le soleil, de lui prouver sa valeur bien qu'il doit attendre encore quelques années pour cela.

Les années passent donc, la lune se rapproche à nouveau du soleil, le cachant progressivement. A nouveau, les deux astres se font face, la lune plus sereine, plus calme. Il a pensé au garçon jaune toutes les nuits passantes, obnubilée par lui, par le moyen de lui prouver son importance. Alors, contrairement à la dernière fois, ce fut lui, le garçon de la nuit, qui prit en premier la parole :

\- Je vais te prouver mon importance, ma beauté.

\- Ton importance ? Tu n'en possède pas, tout comme la beauté.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer.

La lune tend une main vers le garçon jaune. Ce dernier hésite avant d'afficher un sourire arrogant. Avec un « soit » incandescent, il prend la main de la nuit, la serrant volontairement pour lui faire mal. Malgré ça, la lune ne s'en soucie aucunement et se tourne vers le ciel brillant de milles et unes étoiles. Il pointe son doigt vers une puis explique que c'est celle qui brille toujours le plus fortement, l'étoile du berger comme l'appel les humains, l'accompagne depuis bon nombre d'année, arrivant et partant en même temps que lui, ne le laissant jamais seul. Le garçon de la nuit continue de raconter l'histoire des étoiles qu'il aime tant. Le soleil l'écoutant avec une étrange captivité. Il n'arrive pas à délogé son regard des lèvres de l'être de nuit. Peut être... Que leur éloignement les a rapprochés... Les humains se plaignaient d'une nuit sombre...Le jour ne pouvait plus s'amuser avec la nuit. Il s'ennuyer...Alors que là, l'ennui l'a quitter, remplacé par de la chaleur...La chaleur de la nuit.

Le garçon de la nuit finit ses histoires, se tournant ensuite vers le soleil. Il remarque enfin le regard insistant que ce dernier lui porte. Ses joues se teintent de rouges alors que ses yeux de nuit se détournent vers une étoile éclatante. A cet instant, le blond se trouva terne. Rien ne semble pouvoir égalées la lune et son ciel étoilé, même pas lui, même pas le soleil. Enfin, le soleil a remarqué la beauté, la sublimité, la magnificence de la nuit.

\- Alors ?... Finit par demander timidement la lune.

\- Tu n'as aucune beauté.

Ces paroles dépourvus de vérité déchira le cœur de la lune, les étoiles ternissent, le ciel s'assombrit. Les astres, à nouveau, s'éloignent... La lune laisse place au jour avec désespoir, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les rayons du soleil atteignent plus difficilement la terre, son ciel pourvu de nuage gris alors que ses yeux dorés ne cessent de guetter la lune sombrant dans une tristesse infinie. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le soleil regrette. Le soleil souhaite défaire son mensonge, crier la vérité. Mais son arrogance, sa fierté le retient...

A nouveau, des années passent, le jaune observe la nuit devenir toujours de plus en plus sombre... Les étoiles disparaissent progressivement, sauf une, l'etoile du berger qui reste au côté de son ami brisé. La lune s'approche à nouveau du soleil. Une nouvelle éclipse... Mais cette fois, le garçon de nuit ne porte aucun regard au jaune, restant anéantie...Mort de l'intérieur. Le garçon du jour ne supporte plus cette vue... Il l'a observé sombrer dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir, sans vouloir agir et la culpabilité le ronge. pourtant, encore une fois, son arrogance le pousse à garder un air supérieur... Jusqu'à voir, de nouveau, les larmes de la lune... Jusqu'à entendre ses sanglots. Qui aurait put garder pleine conscience en entendant cela ? Personne...pas le soleil. Sans qu'il ne puisse résister, le corps du jaune bouge, se dirigeant vers le garçon brisé, s'agenouillant devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La nuit ne réagit toujours pas. Le jour le serre encore plus contre son torse avant de murmurer :

\- Laisse-moi te posséder. Je te rendrais ton éclat. Je te rendrais ta beauté.

\- Comment...me rendre ce que ... je n'ai jamais eu... ? Répond la voix brisé et faible de la nuit.

\- ... Tu les avais... Mais je te les ai volé en te mentant. Cette nuit là, quand tu m'as volé mon jour, tu étais magnifique... Laisse-moi te posséder. Laisse-moi te rendre ta magnificence.

La lune lève son regard larmoyant vers celui du jour. Il n'y lit aucun mensonge. Mais, doit-il le croire ? Est-ce qu'il peut, qu'il doit, qu'il veut, se laisser posséder par l'astre qui la ternit ? Comment lui faire confiance ? Réfléchissant, la lune finit par demander d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ton...véritable nom.

La lune vit bien que le jour hésite, ce qu'il peut comprendre sans peine. Chaque astre à un véritable nom, chaque chose que les humains ont nommée autrement ont un autre prénom qu'il garde volontairement secret... Le révélé est signe de confiance absolu. Quelques minutes passent, la lune ne reçut aucune réponse. Les astres s'éloignent à nouveau, le soleil devant lâché la nuit. Avant que la lune ne disparaisse complètement, le jaune se mit à crier :

\- Bill !

Le garçon de la nuit lève son regard vers le soleil mais ne reçoit qu'une image beaucoup trop éblouissante pour ses yeux sensibles. Il dut retourner dans les ténèbres de sa nuit. Bill... C'est le nom de la lune, son véritable prénom. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, le ciel de la nuit retrouve sa couleur bleuté, parsemé par les étoiles alors que la lune, au grand bonheur du soleil, retrouve sa clarté, signe du bonheur du garçon noir.

Les années passent à nouveau, le soleil taquine à nouveau la lune qui ne déteste plus cela, arrivant même à s'amuser. A nouveau, une éclipse se prépare pour la plus grande joie des deux astres. La lune repasse devant le soleil, les deux jeunes hommes se faisant à nouveau face. Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres souriantes. Narquoisement pour le jaune. Timidement pour le noir. Ce dernier fut le premier à rompre le silence :

\- Bill, tu...

\- Ton prénom. Le coupe le soleil.

\- ... Dipper, avoue t il après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

\- Bien, Dipper. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- ... Ce n'est pas important...Nous allons encore être séparé pour des années... Je... Je commence à apprécier tes blagues... Et...Je ne te déteste plus... Au contraire...Mais... Cela ne sert à rien, nous serons toujours séparé...

La surprise passé, le soleil, Bill, lève sa main pour la posé sur la poitrine de la nuit, de Dipper, juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Indistinctement, les deux êtres ferment les yeux. Une sublime lumière doré s'échappe de la main de Bill avant que ce dernier la baisse et rouvre les yeux. Les deux astres s'éloignent à nouveau... La lune rouvre ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension, observant le garçon du jour :

\- Retrouvons –nous... Sur la terre. Ton cœur sera me trouvé.

La lune se retrouve à nouveau dans ses ténèbres quand, soudain, il sent une chaleur glaciale envahir son cœur. Il remonte ses mains dessus, une lumière doré s'y échappent, recouvrant petit à petit sa cape noire. Les deux mains sur son corps, la lune tombe à genoux, des larmes de joies coulant le long de ses joues rougies par le bonheur alors qu'il murmure :

\- Retrouvons-nous sur terre.

Dans un royaume gouverné par un roi tyrannique, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncées, aux yeux noirs habillé d'un pull rouge, d'un pantalon et de chaussure bleus surmonté par une cape couleur nuit, avance difficilement à travers. Pourquoi a-t-il tellement de mal pour faire un pas ? Parce que tout son corps est pourvu de blessure causée par ses longues journées de marches mais également par les humains. Pourquoi ne cesse-t-il pas sa marche ? Car ma peur fait trembler son corps. En effet, ses parents l'ont rejeté, éloigné de sa soeur jumelle, tout commes les habitants de son ancien village et de ceux qu'il a rencontré en chemin. Pourquoi est il ainsi exclu ? Car, le jeune homme possède un bien étrange pouvoir : les lueurs du soleil le blesse, lui brûle la peau et, la nuit, il entend les voix des étoiles, converse avec eux alors qu'il peut également contrôler les ombres, les ténèbres… Cela effraye les autres. Tous, sauf sa soeur qui connaît son coeur pur mais...Ils ne peuvent se voir. Cependant, le coeur du jeune homme sait que quelqu'un l'attend. Qui ? Il ne sait pas mais il le connaît et saura le reconnaître. Il en est sûr. Il entend la voix de cette personne dans ses rêves bien qu'il n'y voit jamais son apparence. Le jeune homme souhaite plus que tout trouver cette personne… Mais, pour l'instant, il n'a aucune piste et ne peut que déambuler dans le royaume...Sans même être sûr que cette personne existe vraiment… Après tout, peut être est ce la solitude qui l'a rendu fou ?

Exténué, le jeune homme ne remarque pas une pierre filer vers sa tête. Il se la prend, tombant au sol. Des voix lui parviennent, des villageois sans doute. Il entend leur pas se diriger vers lui. Il sent des coups violents frapper son corps déjà si fragiles. Il ne peut se défendre, sa vue se brouille jusqu'à que l'inévitable se produise : Il sombre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Quand ses yeux se rouvrent enfin, il est laissé pour mort dans une ruelle... Autours de lui se trouve d'autres corps sans vie, le faisant hurler de terreur. Rapidement, la panique lui donnant des forces, il se lève prestement, se met à courir, laisse ses pas le guider, sa vision brouillé par les larmes. Sans le remarquer, il entre dans un immense jardin magnifique et parfaitement entretenu. Il entend vaguement des personnes lui ordonner de s'arrêter après mais, terrifié, il ne s'arrête pas. Il entre par une immense porte dans ce qui lui semble être un château bien qu'il n'y fasse pas attention une seule seconde, continuant de fuir. Il longe de nombreux couloir avant de se faire brusquement arrêter, tombant en arrière, sur les fesses, tremblant de tout son être. Il lève peureusement son regard vers un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi jaune que le soleil, vêtue d'une chemise blanche, surmonté par une veste jaune et noir, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs avec, dans sa main ganté de blanc, un sceptre de même couleur. Le roi tyrannique... C'est le roi que tout le monde craint ! Ce dernier observe le jeune fuyant avec un regard méprisant... Jusqu'à le reconnaître. Son regard devient plus doux, sa voix forte et glacial résonne dans le couloir pour ordonné aux gardes de retourner à leur poste. Paniqué, le jeune maudit recule sans parvenir à se lever, bégayant de pitoyables excuses, ne voulant pas subir la colère du « démon jaune ». Ce dernier s'agenouille en face de lui avant de demander calmement :

\- Ne me reconnais-tu plus ?

Le jeune homme, dos contre le mur, se calme légèrement, surpris par cette question. Ses yeux de nuit observant plus attentivement le roi alors qu'une étrange chaleur se propage dans son enveloppe charnelle. Son coeur rate un battement, son instinct lui hurle sa victoire alors qu'il lève une main vers le roi avant de murmure :

\- Bill... ?

\- Oui, Dipper, c'est moi. Tu m'as retrouvé... Je ne te ferais aucun mal, nul besoin d'avoir peur. Tu es en sécurité… Je te protégerais à jamais.

Les souvenirs de son ancienne vie envahi l'esprit de Dipper,ou plutôt, de la lune qui se jette dans les bras de Bill, le soleil...Son soleil, son roi tyrannique, son démon jaune... Bill l'enlace, cale sa tête contre la sienne alors que ses yeux meurtrier fixent le mur : Il va tuer tout ceux ayant blessé sa lune. Sous cette réjouissante vision, un sourire glacial se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laisse Dipper s'endormir. Délicatement, il le soulève, le portant comme une princesse avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles si tentatrice de l'endormi.

Quelques jours sont passés, Dipper est presque complètement soigné bien qu'il est encore des séquelles psychologique. Il est, à cet instant, sur les genoux de son soleil, ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, son regard tourné vers les villageois en bas des escaliers, le suppliant de raisonner le tyrannique roi... Son tyrannique roi. Ce dernier étant gracieusement assit sur son trône fait de pierre noire, son sceptre toujours en main alors que son regard jaune promet une mort lente et bien douloureuse à ceux qui ont osé toucher à sa nuit, à sa lune, à son Dipper.

La sentence prononcée, les condamnés sont emmenés en cellule alors que Dipper lève son regard vers son roi tyrannique :

\- N'est ce pas exagéré ? La torture n'est-elle pas de trop ?

\- Je me trouve pourtant bien gentil. Ils doivent payer au centuple les coups qu'ils t'ont donnés. Je devrais même leur faire payer pour les paroles qu'ils ont prononcés devant toi.

\- Tu exagères... La mort est déjà une terrible punition, tu...

Dipper ne put terminer sa phrase, deux lèvres avides s'étant posé sur les siennes, le faisant rougir et couiner de surprise. Profiteur, Bill en profite pour entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé, commençant à explorer avant de laisser sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle. Ses yeux jaunes se plongeant dans ceux de nuit. Mais, trop vite à son goût, les paupières de Dipper se baissent, cachant ainsi son regard brillant de gêne et de plaisir... Heureusement, Bill peut encore contempler son visage écarlate, rompant le baiser que quand le manque d'oxygène se fit trop fort.

A partir de ce jour, le tyrannique roi arrêta de tuer quiconque sans bonne raison. Ses hommes envoyés dans tout son royaume à la recherche de sa lune purent retourner chez eux et s'applique davantage à faire régner l'ordre dans les villages. Évidemment, la famille de Dipper ont essayé d'avoir le pardon de leur fils après avoir découvert son lien avec le roi mais ce dernier les a fait jeter en prison. Seule la soeur de Dipper, Mabel, eu le privilège de vivre dans le château. La lune a découvert que sa jumelle n'est autre que son amie de toujours : l'étoile du berger.

En compagnie de son sommeil, la lune put aller sous la lueur du jour, bien qu'il est toujours une nette préférence pour les ténèbres. Ce que son amant lui donne volontier en plongeant presque la totalité de son château dans l'obscurité grâce aux volets bien opaque.

Pour les villageois, Dipper n'est plus un monstre, un maudit mais un ange bénit qui les sauvent des décisions arbitraires du roi. Mabel et son jumeau participent même aux nombreuses fêtes pendant la nuit… Même si Bill les force à avoir toujours deux gardes avec eux.

Ont peut aisément dire que la joie est revenu sur le royaume du démon jaune. La lune brille de tous ses feux, le soleil la protège et l'étoile du berger veillent discrètement sur eux.


End file.
